Cheer Me Up!
by I.wuz.here
Summary: Angela ran away from her home and moved in to Waffle Town where she hopes that things would be better. Then she gets to know the people in town especially the hottie chef Chase, the handsome ambitious Gill, and the annoying brat Maya. My 1st HM fic. :
1. Chapter 1: Marmalade Chef

**A/N: Heh, I've always wanted to make a Harvest Moon fanfic :)) **

**So I've been away for far too long and I think I've changed my writing style. I hope this is better than my old fics :) and I don't think I'll continue those… -.-' hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. I still need help with the story cuz I haven't really thought about it yet and I'm open for any suggestions and any help you'll give me :D**

**And I made Angela ooc. She's so cheerful in Tree of Tranquility [I think] so I tried to mix it up a bit….? I was listening to "Several Ways to Die Trying" by Dashboard Confessional while writing this. It's an awesome song and you just have to listen to it!**

**Oh, and please tell me if you want a ChasexAngela fic or GillxAngela fic. THANK YOU! And sorry for such a long author's note ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility.**

I'm feeling all angsty and ran away from home. My parents always favored my brother and never paid attention to me. I think my brother was the only one who actually cared about me… not even my good for nothing ex-boyfriend cared. My brother begged me not to go, but I had to. He almost made me cry. I mentally sighed. I didn't know when I started being so angsty. Yeah, so my name's Angela, I just turned nineteen last winter [it's spring two] and I just bought a farm in a place called Waffle Town. I hope this place can cheer me up, one way or another.

I hopped off the boat and thanked Pascal. Despite me being angsty, I'm not that rude. Well, usually I am. Then a short man walked towards me.

"Welcome to Waffle Town! You must be Angela." Goddess, he's too cheerful for me.

"Yes, I am. You are?" I said while trying to hide my scowl.

"I'm Mayor Hamilton, the mayor of this town." He said with a big grin on his face, completely oblivious to my foul mood.

"Oh, sorry." I looked around town. It wasn't as beautiful as the one on the flyers. I sighed. Did this guy trick me?

"This town doesn't really look like the one in the flyers but it used to." He said, like he was trying to convince me to stay. I mentally rolled my eyes. Heh, as if I would go back to where I used to live.

"Used to?" I asked, curious to know what happened to this island.

"It started when Mother Tree died…" he looked really sad.

"Oh, that's sad." I said, this time not being sarcastic at all.

I took a step forward but my vision began to blur and my body began to feel like jelly. Why now? Mayor Hamilton, noticing my strange actions, came towards me. But he was too late. Despite my brain telling me to stop and breathe for a while, I took another step. Then I collapsed.

I saw a girl. She was very pretty. It was like she was talking to me. But I couldn't hear her. Ugh, why can't I hear her!? Did I turn deaf or something?! Or maybe I'm already dead and she's asking me to follow her. But then I felt something or someone poking my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at who was responsible for waking me up. Then I saw a girl with the strangest of hairstyles and the most goddess DAMN PINK DRESS I HAVE EVER EFFING SEEN! And with this, I instantly knew that I would hate her.

"Oh!" You're awake!" she said with the shrillest voice I have fucking ever heard. She's already annoying me.

"Yeah, thanks to you" I said with the most sarcastic voice I can manage, which is VERY sarcastic with the help of years of practice.

"You should go down, we're serving breakfast already." Damn her, she was totally oblivious to my sarcasm. Is she stupid?! Grrrr!

I watched her as she skipped away. I hope not everyone in town was like her or else I'd have to kill myself.

I was in an inn, how I got here? I don't know. I doubt Hamilton could've carried me here by himself. Hmmmm… Anyway, I walked down to eat breakfast. I still feel a bit groggy so I walked slowly so I wouldn't fall. Dammit, I forgot to ask that annoying girl wearing the pink dress what day is it today. Well, I'll just have to ask later. I checked my pocket to see if my iPod touch's still there. [umm. So she has that and a laptop here, okay? :)] Good thing I left it in my pocket for certain emergencies, like when I'm utterly bored. Okay, so I won't use it yet. I have to get something to eat because I can hear my stomach growling like a lion ready to attack.

Wait, do lions growl when they're ready to attack?

Eh, nevermind.

As I was walking down the stairs, I smelled the most delicious pancakes. Oh goddess, I know what I want for breakfast.

I went down as fast as I could and tripped. Yes, I tripped. I swear I'm so clumsy that it's embarrassing. Wow, I just realized how tired and heavy my body felt. I swear I couldn't get up. The wooden floor was such a very comfy place to lie down to…

or trip…

or whatever.

I know it's embarrassing to just stay there, even blocking the stairs so I tried my best to sit down. It took me a lot of effort to actually move. Once I was sitting [still on the floor] I groaned, 'cause every part of my body was aching and my head was throbbing like hell.

Damn.

"Hey, need help?" I heard someone ask me.

"Yes please" I answered, almost pleading for help. Then I heard a chuckle.

Once the unknown person helped me up I saw his face. I was in awe. He was…

wow.

Just plain WOW.

He was extremely cute. He had peach colored hair with bobby pins, and in my opinion made him look cuter. He was wearing an apron and a shirt with rolled up sleeves. Goddess, I'm a sucker for hotties with rolled up sleeves. But the one I noticed the most were his eyes… His eyes were the most gorgeous purple that made my inside flutter. I hope I'm not drooling.

"Ahem, are you alright?" I could see him smirk noticing that I was 'checking him out'

"Yeah, the scent of delicious pancakes distracted me, then I tripped and fell down the stairs" I said, blushing.

"Well then, would you like some?" he asked me.

"Definitely!"

I sat down as I waited for him to bring me some pancakes. Today was the best day I had for years, minus that annoying girl in the pink dress. Meeting an extremely cute boy and eating pancakes. Damn, I forgot to ask him his name. Then he went to the table I was seated at and handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, I'm Angela by the way" I said and I took a bite of the pancake.

"I'm Chase." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Wow. This tastes great! And is this marmalade? I LOVE MARMALADE!!!" Mmmmm. Marmalade is love.

"You think so? And yes, it's marmalade. Oh, I love marmalade too." He chuckled.

"Who made this? Wait, did you make this?" I asked him while taking another bite.

"Yes. I'm glad you like it"

"Ohhh.. I don't just like it.. I LOVE IT! Chase! I swear, you are a culinary master!!" I swear, I had too much energy this morning.

"I have to go. I have to talk to Mayor Hamilton. How much for the pancakes?" I asked him.

"Since it's your first time here and you're the new girl, it's on the house" He said.

"Swear? Wow. Thank you so much. I promise to come back" I said while waving goodbye. I would really like to see his face everyday.

Before I left the inn I talked to the owner, Jake. Apparently, I was asleep for two days. So that's why I felt so tired and heavy… I also asked him how much I owed him but he told me that the mayor paid for it already. Wow. So is everything free today? I mentally laughed at myself for making such lame jokes. Jake told me that the mayor wanted to see me as soon as I wake up. He told me that the mayor was probably in the town hall.

So.. I'm off to see the mayor!

If only I knew where the town hall was…..

**Ok, it's already 3:30 in the morning.. *yawn* I hope it's good enough :) **

**I think I need a beta-reader… :| anyway. Goodmorning to everyone :)) and please review because reviews brighten my day and encourage me to write more. The End! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Mayor's Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility.. though I do own a copy of it -_-**

**

* * *

**

Good thing this place had signs so I was able to make my way to town hall. The bright petals of flowers caught my attention and headed towards it. As I got closer, I could smell their intoxicating scent.

I smiled.

I wasn't really fond of flowers, there were few of them in the city and only in flower shops and parks. I also wasn't fond of those places either. But seeing them in numerous quantities like this makes me actually appreciate it.

"You like it? Elli plants those herself." a voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Yes, actually I do like them. Must've taken her a lot of time." I kept my eyes on the flowers in front of me.

"I'm glad to hear that." I glanced at him. He had straight blonde hair that looked very neat except for the stray strand that stood out amongst the rest, he was wearing a bluish sweater vest over an off-white polo, like something a high schooler would wear as a uniform though he looked cute.

We were now facing each other when he held out a hand.

"I'm Gill, the mayor's son and the mayor-to-be. You must be Angela."

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Future Mayor." I said as I took his hand, resulting in a handshake.

He smiled at me and it made me blush, for goddess' sake, I just met the guy and now his smile makes me blush? There's something really wrong with me then.

Silence engulfed us for a few moments until I remembered the reason why I was here in the first place.

"Oh, it's a good thing I met you, Gill! I was just on my way to see the mayor."

oXoXo

I followed Gill as he made his way back to the town hall. It was quite big and the big area in front of it with the pretty flowers where I met Gill was Waffle Square, some seasonal markets and events happen here from time to time according to him. He really has a future as a mayor.

We went inside town hall and the whole place seemed inviting. A girl with short brown hair was behind the counter, she had a very bright smile plastered on her face. She spotted me and Gill enter the place.

"Oh my, Gill! So you finally decided to bring a girl to work, huh. She quite the catch if I may say so myself." She said winking at Gill and smiling at me.

Gill blushed a bit and he looked so cute, "She's not my girlfriend or anything." He told the cheerful girl. And I swear I heard her mutter a small "Yet." under her breath.

"Her name's Angela, and she's new here." he continued

"Hello Angela! My name's Elli. As you can see, I work here." She said smiling at me while leaning on the counter, reaching out for a handshake.

"So you're the Elli who planted those flowers outside? Cool." I said while returning the handshake. So she was the one who worked hard for those flowers to bloom so beautifully.

"Im glad someone appreciates it. I'm starting to like you, Angela. Man, Gill. You need a girl like her."

Gill remained speechless at her comment and decided it may be best to just ignore the teasing girl for the meantime. I, on the otherhand, roamed around the first floor in an attempt to hide the slight blush appearing on my cheeks. There we various posters and signs posted on the wall. Hm... Maybe I could find something to do in this island. I also checked the counter and found some cards displayed on top. It had information about the different inhabitants of the island.

Okay... Now, who do I know...? Oh there's Chase! He likes... Oranges. Marmalade... Yum. I should give him some orange dishes then in return for the free breakfast I had. If only I knew how to cook... Or maybe if I had a kitchen.

Oh Gill's here too! And he likes... Tomatoes? Sorta weird if you asked me but.. I think it's really cute somehow.

Moving on.. Blah, blah, blah. Ew, it's that pink-poofy dress girl... Skip.

There's quite a lot of villagers here. Maybe I'll be able to meet all of them…? I'm trying to start a new life here after all, better to start being more social now.

"Angela!" I flipped my head to the direction where the voice came from. I saw the mayor in all his shortness. Hehe, cute. I never noticed how short he was. How come Gill was tall… must be from his mother's side.

"Um, Mayor Hamilton…?" I said, quite unsure if I said the correct name.

"Well, there you are! I hope you didn't get lost on the way." I almost got lost but… "Now, let's talk about your stay here."

* * *

**Woah! After more than a year of not updating and I uploaded a chapter this short... I'm sorry everyone. I was busy… school is… grrr. Anyway, I might be able to update soon because Christmas break is coming up.. though I do have exams this week. OHWELL. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, added this to his/her favorites and story alerts. You guys made me want to update it [even if it's suuuuuper late]**

**Please read and review. :)**


End file.
